Not Again
by Julia that writer-type person
Summary: Sequel to "A Fan Meets the Doctor" by FullWolfMoonGirl  Which, unfortunately, I do not own. *tear*  Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the bit where I assure you that I'm not under the impression that I own any of this. Which I don't. Except Anna, a really cool guitar, and a crack in the Universe wall sticker.**

**Anyway... On to the summary!**

**In his tenth regeneration, the Doctor met Emily Davis, a fangirl in an alternate Universe to his own. Now, years later the vortex has sucked the Doctor in again. And where else would he happen to land, but in the front yard of Anna McGee, self-proclaimed avid Whovian.**

* * *

><p>"Amy! Rory!" the Doctor called. Somewhere inside the TARDIS, the human couple had found a karaoke room, and had amused themselves all afternoon by trying to sing songs in alien languages. They had botched the language of the forest so badly, it caused the Time Lord to wince every time a mispronounced line floated into the control room. Of course, it may have also been the effect of Rory's singing, but that was another matter.<p>

Now, the two stumbled into the control room, clutching each other for support. The Doctor thought this was very silly, for if one of them fell, the other would fall, since neither of them were holding on to anything stable. It seemed the TARDIS had hit a bit of turbulence, and the Doctor had not bothered to turn on the stabilizers. After all, what fun is time travel if you smooth out all the bumps?

Amy managed to drag Rory into the control room, where they somehow found a side rail to grab onto as the TARDIS shuddered and shook, tossing everything violently about. "Doctor!" yelled the cross redhead over the turmoil, "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" the Doctor yelled back, hurt. "It could've been her!" He gestured to the TARDIS.

Amy shot him a look.

The Doctor gave in. "Okay, fine, maybe it was me! But that's no reason to go around accusing!"

Lightyears away, an avid Whovian named Anna McGee was in for the surprise of her life...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make the world go 'round! Kinda... Whatever, you know what I mean. *holds up a plate of cookies* You get a free cyber-cookie if you review! :P<strong>

**~Julia**

**Jabberjay, Whovian, singer, YouTuber, songwriter, can't-wait-to-turn-15-er, actress, stalker, writer, and fangirl.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer-type-thing: I don't own Chameleon Circuit, Doctor Who, or anything else I may or may not inadvertently lead you to believe I own. Unless of course I own it. Then I do. You know what I mean._

_Oh, shout out to the awesome person making it possible for me to satisfy your inner Whovian, FullWolfMoonGirl!_

* * *

><p>"Come... <em>On<em>!" I pulled in vain at the leash of the stubborn yellow labrador.

The large dog stayed where it was.

"Fine." I dropped the leash. With my parents out of town, I, of course, was left to take care of the new dog all by myself. "I'll just walk without you." I'd already figured out how this dog worked, despite the fact that I'd only owned her for a few days. I would walk out the door and go for my run, and when I came back, Buttercup, the dog, would be miserably whining at the door.

With one more glance at the dog, I donned a hoodie and tucked my iPod into the pocket, then stepped out the door, into the cool evening air.

Dusk painted the sky in brilliant oranges and yellows. On the horizon, the large fiery ball of the sun was sinking like the Titanic, submerged past its halfway point in trees.

After carefully turning my iPod to my favorite band, Chameleon Circuit, I returned the music player to its place in my jacket pocket, and started off at a brisk pace, softly singing along to the music.

_"I've had so many different faces, so many different personalities..."_ Unconsciously, my feet jogged in time to the music.

"My tastes change, I get cravings." Lyrics echoed in my ears. "There's some things you can't take away from me."

Matching the music, I softly sang the lines. "_You can't stop me dreaming. I used to be old, but now I feel young_." I smirked at the appropriateness of the next line. "_Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run_." Several lyrics later, though still all too soon, I was turning, crossing the rode to make the jog back to my house.

True to my usual routine, the journey back to my house was traveled at a sprint. The breeze picked up then, drying the sweat on my face. It felt great.

Ever the digital comedian, my 'psychic iPod', as I sometimes referred to it, switched to "Awful Lot of Running".

Out of breath and preoccupied with my music as I was, I didn't happen to notice the blue police box materializing on my front lawn. Later, when I looked back on it, I still can't believe that I didn't notice it.

Only when a tweed-clad man with floppy brown hair popped his head out the door did it register that my biggest wish had just come true.

The TARDIS was still at last.

Of course, everyone inside was a little bruised and sore, but that didn't stop the Doctor, chipper as ever, from hopping right up to see where they were.

Pulling the screen around the console to get a better look at it, he frowned. "Not registering," he said with a puzzled expression. "Very not good."

Rory hauled himself off the floor with a groan, rubbing his bashed elbow. "What's not good, Doctor? We don't like to hear 'not good'."

"The TARDIS," he responded, trying a few buttons. "She's not giving me our location." Trying to put a positive spin on things, he plastered on a grin. "Looks like we'll have to do things the old fashioned way, then, eh?" He sauntered towards the doors of the ship, swinging them open and popping his head out the door.

He was met with a very shocked (and perhaps a touch of elated)-looking brunette girl, her mouth forming an 'O' of surprise. Music trickled from an earbud hanging down. "Hello!" he said cheerily.

In response, the girl fainted.

Rushing forward quickly, so as not to have the girl get a lovely concussion, the Doctor managed to catch her, if in somewhat of an uncomfortable position.

As he lowered the girl to the ground, the Ponds decided just at that moment to make it to the door of the TARDIS.

A frown formed on Amy's face. "Doctor, what did you do?"

"If I had a nickel for every time..." Rory muttered, cut off by a sharp elbow in the side from Amy.

"Rory, you're the nurse here," said the Doctor, "Do your... Nurse-y... Thing."

"_You're_ the Doctor," retorted Rory, but nevertheless knelt to check on the girl. "She's fine, just unconscious." He shot a pointed look at the Doctor, but it was lost on him, since he was busying himself with sonicking things for readings. Peering at the Sonic Screwdriver, a peculiar expression crept over his face. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

He looked up suddenly. "What? Nothing. Everything wonderful. Actually, not great, very not great, but-"

Rory cut him off abruptly, catching a snatch of music leaking from the girl on the ground's headphones. "Doctor, listen to this..."

"Rory, don't judge the girl on her choice of music," the Doctor scolded disapprovingly.

Amy knelt down next to the girl and picked up her fallen iPod, which read in decorative lettering on the back, _Anna M_. A frown became more prominent on her pretty features as she continued to scroll through the music.

"Doctor, listen to the songs she has on here," Amy read off a list of peculiar songs, including but not limited to "The Doctor is Dying", "Gallifreyan History 101", "Mr. Pond", "Rory's Song", and "Traveling Man."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, then muttered something about fangirls, someone named Emily, and falling through a rift. Again.

"Doctor?" Amy peered at him in concern. "Again, what did you do?"

"One more nickel," Rory muttered. Amy shot him a look; Something she'd been getting quite good at.

The Doctor ran a hand down his face. "Well... It's complicated. I _may_ have landed us in an alternate universe- Again- Where I'm a... A character, on a television show."

"What?" The couple said simultaneously.

"What do you mean, 'Again'?" asked Amy.

Her question was never answered, though, because the unconscious girl began to stir.

"Here we go again," muttered the Doctor as he braced himself for madness.

* * *

><p><em>Review! Reviews (and fingers) keep me a-writin'!<em>

_~Julia_

_Jabberjay, Whovian, singer, YouTuber, songwriter, can't-wait-to-turn-15-er, actress, stalker, writer, and fangirl._


End file.
